


peregrination

by degression (Ashton_riley)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Beta Derek, Beta Derek Hale, Coming of Age, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Moving In Together, Moving Out, New York City, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stiles Stilinski Wants The Bite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7316947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashton_riley/pseuds/degression
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leaving Beacon Hills was a thought that had always been lingering in the depths of Stiles mind. For years he had told himself that it would be wrong to abandon his pack, or worse his father, just because he felt like it. There had been so many nights where Stiles had stayed up until John was home from his shift; so tempted to say he was leaving but never determined enough to go through with it. Stiles had thought that leaving Beacon Hills was nothing more than a pipe dream. There was never a time where leaving was even plausible, someone was always hurt, abducted, or going through more shit than they could deal with by themselves. Stiles cared for his pack far to much to ever abandon them. And so, with the knowledge that he would probably stay a resident of Beacon Country for the reminder of his life, Stiles had packed away his dreams of ever leaving that God forsaken town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	peregrination

Stiles had first wanted to leave after his mother died. Walking around in a house that had once been her home, in a city that she had once loved, was far too much a reminder that she was never coming back. It had seemed so simple, move away and forget all the pain that her memories brought. Despite his hatred towards a once welcomed town, Stiles never once asked to leave, because he knew that his father did not see the memories in the same light. Where Stiles wanted nothing more than to forget, the Sheriff had treasured his memories, and the reminders from which they stemmed. They were the only thing keeping him grounded, the only real way he could cherish her. And so Stiles had began to talk about everything, except for that which he most wanted to say.  
The thought of leaving had always been lingering in the depths of Stiles mind but his reasoning had changed as he grew. He was no longer trying to run from memories, but rather the destruction that haloed the town. For years he had told himself that it would be wrong to abandon his pack, or worse his father, just because he felt like it. There had been so many nights where Stiles had stayed up until John was home from his shift; so tempted to say he was leaving but never determined enough to go through with it. Stiles had thought that leaving Beacon Hills was nothing more than a pipe dream. There was never a time where leaving was even plausible, someone was always hurt, abducted, or going through more shit than they could deal with by themselves. Stiles cared for his pack far too much to ever abandon them. And so, with the knowledge that he would probably stay a resident of Beacon Country for the remainder of his life, Stiles had packed away his dreams of ever leaving that God forsaken town.

When Stiles stumbled into his room, he was neither surprised nor frightened to find Derek sitting at his desk. Their relationship had grown from abusive and manipulative to some off-brand form of sympathetic understanding. They had both gone through so much over the past years and they had seen each other at their absolute worst. The circumstances they faced had a way of bringing the unlikely allies together. Stiles didn't bother asking Derek what he wanted, or if someone was dying. He had learned that Derek would tell him what he need to know in his own time, and questioning him would only slow the process down. Stiles proceeded to get ready for bed, acting as if he was the only one in the room. Once he had done all he could aside from sleeping, Stiles crawled into his bed and accepted that maybe Derek didn't want anything other than quite. Waking up in the mornings was always something Stiles had despised doing. It took far too long for him to become aware, his body would move much slower than his mind, and anything that happened took on a dream like quality once he was fully awake. Saying Stiles was a morning person was like saying Beacon Hills was a normal town. He could feel the stiffness in his limbs from being too long restricted and slowly began to push his legs down and away from his chest. He wasn't expecting his legs to tangle with another pair but sure enough, they had. The disturbance of his normal morning stretch had Stiles climbing into awareness much faster than normal. Stiles began noticing the warmth that surrounded him, how there were strong arms circling his ribs and flashes of hot breath against his neck. He knew who was with him, that Derek had stayed yet another night. Without attempting to keep Derek from waking up, Stiles turned around sharply in Derek's grip and saw that the older man was, as Stiles had suspected, already awake. The men stared into each other eyes; Derek's' silently appraising Stiles'. "Do you ever think about getting out of here?". Stiles wasn't exactly surprised by the question, it had been obvious that Derek had felt out of place in the pack for a while now. For so long he had made it with only his alpha powers, and he wasn't sure how to act without them. "Yeah, a lot more than I probably should, why?". Derek had been aching to leave Beacon Hills since his return all those years ago; it was the first time that the prospect had actually made since, the majority of the pack had just graduate and with Scott as alpha, no one really needed Derek to stay anymore. Derek decided to ignore Stiles question, and instead asked another himself. "Would you actually consider leaving anytime soon?". Stiles was always considering it, he had told himself long ago that it wouldn't happen, but the thoughts had never lain dormant. "I don't really want to abandon my dad, or even the pack for that matter, but leaving has always sounded so appealing". Derek wasn't sure what Stiles was thinking, did his love for his family and friends outweigh his will to leave? Was he serious or just trying to placate Derek? With his uncertainties running high, Derek posed one finally question. "If I were to leave, would you... Would you come with me?" And by that question Stiles was truly shocked, but even in his surprise he was sure of his choice. Derek was one of the few people Stiles would follow anywhere. "Are you serious, because if you're just joking around that would be like, unnecessarily cruel and a total freakin' jackass move. Like Dude, Yes I would go but only if you were like totally sure and we don't go move into like a cave or something, okay? because I couldn't deal with that man, and like.." Stiles was cut off by Derek's soft rumbling laugh and a light squeeze to his arms. "I'm positive, Stiles" "So we're really going to do this, move away from everything?" "Yeah, it looks like we are".

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, hope this was enjoyable.  
> I plan on continuing this piece to be around 20,000 words, the story would be following the development of Stiles' and Derek's relationship and the problems they face as life progresses.  
> Let me know what you think, and feel free to tell me how you would like the story to play out. I already have ideas but I'm not apposed to adjusting the timeline to fit in some additional scenes.


End file.
